Alibi
by Ct Chaotica
Summary: Everyone's got their issues. Sasuke's trying to be something he's not. Naruto think's if he just pretends that all is well it'll eventually fall through. When the two meet things take a turn for the unexpected. SasuNaru AU. Full Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**My First SasuNaru Fic :D**

**I realized there wasn't a lot of sasunaru's that took place in the nuthouse if you will so I decided to make one.**

**This is rated M: boy-on-boy action, YAOI, cursing, adult situations, maybe drug abuse, ABUSE in general, and angst :O **

**Um the only offical pairng as of now is Sasuke and Naruto**

**There will eventually be an OC presented in here but you don't have to worry about her stealing away any of the romance or drama :p**

**Lets's see what else? Oh this fanfic was inspired too of my favorite songs by different bands. Alibi by 30 Seconds to Mars and Friends and Alibis by Escape The Fate**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. LOL you'd be able to tell if it was owned by me xD**

* * *

_**THE PROLOUGE:**_

A buzz sounded through the small space admitted in the box shaped condition room as the overhead light switched from red to green. My eyes followed the movement of the man standing next to me as his hand slide from the button on the wall and made its way back to his side to hang limply. There was a click and the door budged open, when I didn't move right away the man standing next to him let his hand land hard on my shoulder while he pushed me into the new environment. The room was fairly large with different sections to it, directly in front of me there was what seemed to be a gaming area, where a ping pong table stood. To the left of the ping pong station was a small coffee table with chairs placed around it and a plant resting on top of the table. To the right of me was an entertainment spot where a television was propped up on a high desk with a couch and rug placed in front of it with chairs on either side. To my far right was a glass windowed booth and a hallway lending to individual rooms.

A sigh escaped from my parted lips as I turned around to face the guard with a hint of annoyance to my features. I stared at him with cold eyes before turning my back towards him once more after he gave me a sickening nod of the head as if to encourage me. Honestly what did he expect me to do? Seconds ticked by with me stubbornly ignoring the guards' effort to make me move into the foreign place more when something struck a chord in me and everything seemed to come crashing down on me as if to remind me this was reality and it was either their way or no way. In one panicky swift movement I was facing the guard again with startled wide eyes.

The man gave a grunt of approval before crossing his strong arms over his chest. I sighed in defeat–way to easily for my comfort–before walking into the room a bit more, satisfied with that, the guard turned on his heels and made a hurried exit towards the door.

I stared around the room taking in my surroundings and the people gathered in here for the same reason . . . well at least in a sense it was for the same reason. I wondered what they were put in here for and if they wondered the same thing about me. A few people acknowledged my presence before returning their attention to what they had been doing before I had arrived.

I took a seat in the far corner not really knowing much of what to do. I hadn't really expected much but if I was going to make the most of this I should have at least considered mingling with the other people. Yet I took a seat in the far corner staying to myself. I felt tired and just wanted to go to sleep and deal with this mess some other time along the lines of never.

A boy with untidy auburn hair and red streaks on both cheeks clutched his sides and began to laugh, his laughter bombed through the whole room echoing off the walls.

"God you suck! That's seven to six now Shika!" He cackled.

"I give; I'm tired of your constant bullshit Kiba." The other male sighed while rolling his eyes at the obviously overexcited man he was playing. He lazily closed one eye while turning his attention towards me.

The other male known at what I guessed his name to be as Kiba followed his ponytail opponent's gaze to lock eyes with mine. I dropped my eyes to my hands resting in my lap not wanting to draw him over. Unfortunately for me he had decided to walk over towards me anyway. I saw his shoes as she stopped to stand in front of me. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"What's your name?" He asked.

I looked up to meet his eyes and was shocked to see such an easy going smile on his face and a bright look in his eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki" I answered back. I was surprised at how steady my voice had come out considering how nervous I felt.

"I'm Kiba and the loser I just wiped the floor with is Shikamaru." He introduced.

I looked over to the other male with his short spiky ponytail sticking up in the back of his head and he gave me a small head nod as if to say _what's up? _He made his way over to be were Kiba stood next to me with his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

"If I do recall we were tied and you only beat me by one game." Shikamaru replied back indifferently to the whole thing.

"Well," Kiba began deciding to change the subject. "Since everyone wants to be a _BASTARD_!" Kiba called out to the rest of the room. "I guess I'll introduce you to everyone." He said while gesturing for me to follow him.

Kiba walked right up to everyone and stood directly in front of the television and cleared his throat again which earned him a few curses among a sea of groans for him to move and get out of the way.

"Move it Inuzuka! We don't care about the new dead beat!"

"Shut your mouth you fat tramp." Kiba barked at some girl with pale blue eyes and baby blond hair that was tied up into a high ponytail that still came down to reach the middle of her back. She hugged her arms around her thin body despite Kiba's comment and then flipped Kiba the bird followed by the words _bite me._

"Kiba not today, you start enough trouble as it is. Tonight is Hinata's eighteenth birthday remember that." Shikamaru warned Kiba.

"Well then if they're that worried about me and my influence . . . let them COME AND GET ME!" He yelled while banging on the window of the door.

"Inuzuka stop making a fuss before I get Kakashi to come in here." Warned the young male behind the glass booth. He also wore all white and his name tag read Iruka.

"I'm just trying to welcome our new guest Naruto." He whined while leaning up against the glass window Iruka was seated behind before sliding down a little causing his shirt to rise up a bit and reveal part of his stomach. Naruto quickly shifted his gaze elsewhere.

"Kiba straighten up." A male with silver hair all dress in white said. He wore a mask hiding his mouth and nose and an eye patch across one eye. His name tag read Kakashi.

"Go ahead and get your meds early today guys. We're starting group a bit early today so we can get Naruto settled in."

There were multiple groans as people began to get up and form a line in front of the glass booth.

"Thanks a lot Uzumaki." Someone muttered form the forming line.

I watched as they all walked over to the booth and took two small cups. One containing their pills and the other one water. They took their pills in front of Iruka before opening their mouths wide so he could check to see if they really swallowed them. I cringed at the sight.

"Go on Naruto, you too. We've got your medication ready as well." Kakashi said while gesturing towards the booth.

"But- I, I um – "

"It's okay go on, you need them too." He said placing his hand on the small of my back and guiding me forward. I quickened my pace and fell in line eager to get away from the sensation left by Kakashi hand on me.

"Next."

I waited in line when the person in front of me turns around to face me with a small smile. He had short inky black hair and dark eyes that seemed harsh against his alabaster skin.

"Sai, what's yours?" He asked.

"Naruto" I replied.

He gave a small smirk before turning back around.

"Welcome to the jungle." He snickered.

I was about to reply when Iruka's voice decided to cut through instead.

"Next."

Sai had taken his meds and had walked on, it was my turn now.

"Here you go Naruto." Iruka said pushing the two small paper cups towards me.

I stared down at the two small cups and then back up at Iruka as if to ask with my eyes, _do I really need to take them? _He gave me an encouraged smile with a nod, but I could tell by the tightness around his eyes that he wouldn't hesitate to call for reinforcements. I sighed in defeat for the second time that day and went to grab the small cup of water before thinking better of it and taking the small cup of pills and dry swallowed them. I opened my mouth wide sticking my tongue out for Iruka to see.

Iruka gave a small frown but nodded his head anyway.

"Next time please take the water too, it makes it easier."

"I'll remember that." I replied drily before going on my way.

Everyone had moved the furniture out of the way and had formed a circle with the chairs.

A woman with short black hair walked in the room with a standard white dress uniform on and stood in the middle of the circle with a clipboard. Her name tag read Shizune.

"Everyone take your seats now, we're about to begin."

* * *

_**Chapter 1.**_

Everyone who wasn't already seated shuffled to their seats including a nervous Naruto who joined a waving Kiba and indifferent Shikamaru.

"Okay hi everyone, today as you should already know, we have a new person joining us." Shizune paused to smile at Naruto who return the smile half heartedly. "His name is Uzumaki Naruto." She finished.

Then in a monotone rehearsed voice everyone said "Welcome Naruto."

Naruto unconsciously shuddered at the scene before him.

"Because we have a new person joining us we are going to go around the group and introduce ourselves and say one thing about ourselves that we would like to share with Naruto. Is there anyone who'd like to go first?"

Without a second to waste Kiba was out of his seat with a bang and already speaking.

"Names Inuzuka Kiba, been here at this dump for a little over two years and according to my file I'm an aggressive type – whatever the hell that means. I myself think I'm pretty impulsive and pretty damn hot headed." Kiba finished with a devilish grin revealing his sharp canines before plumping back down in his seat.

Next to stand up was Shikamaru, he shoved himself up which seemed to take a lot of effort and buried his hands deep in his pockets before sighing, he let his eyes slide close as he began to talk.

" Nara Shikamaru. Here for unknown reasons as known to me. Talked into reading my file by my idiotic best friend Kiba I found out I'm here for major depression disorder which is just troublesome because I'm just really lazy is all." He said before taking his seat again.

Shizune frowned a bit. "Boys what have I told you about reading files? Do you guys want to be put in isolation?"

Without a thought they both replied "Yes." Although Shikamaru was simply answering to be answering and Kiba just like stirring up drama.

With a sigh Shizune ignored them both. "Who would like to go next?"

A mate with long brown hair that seemed to flow stood up, he had startling pale violet eyes that made it seem like he was looking right through you. Next to him a small girl with the same startling eyes stood up as well, the only difference was her eyes seemed to look into your very soul and she had long midnight blue hair that looked black and shined blue.

"My name is Hyuuga Neji and this is my cousin Hyuuga Hinata. I was placed here because I killed my uncle, Hinata's father after Hinata was almost raped. She is a mute and I am _**very**_ protective of her."

They both sat back in their seats before Neji's eyes darted across the room to land on Naruto who shrunk back into his chair at the intense gaze he had received.

The next person to get up was the girl from earlier who had got into an argument with Kiba. She stood up while sweeping her baby blond bangs out of her face and tucking it behind her ear before crossing her arms over her mid section out of what seemed to be habit.

"My name is Yamanaka Ino I'm twenty years old and think if I get to be ninety pounds or more I will be overweight, I currently weight eighty-seven pounds which unfortunately means I gained two more pounds."

The girl next to her then also stood up, she had bubble gum pink hair and beautiful green eyes.

"Okay sit down Ino-pig nobody cares how you like to starve yourself."

"Shut up forehead! I wasn't done yet!" Ino said shoving the pink haired girl aside.

"Girls that's enough, take your seat Sakura until Ino is done speaking." Shizune said sternly.

"No she can have the spotlight now, I'm done." Ino pouted as she returned to her seat.

Kiba snorted next to Naruto who turned to face him to see what was so funny.

"To think they're best friends." He whispered in Naruto's ear.

Before Naruto could reply Sakura had cleared her throat.

"Hi there, I'm Haruno Sakura and I am also twenty years old," Sakura stopped to ponder for a second biting her bottom lip in the cutest way before continuing. "And unlike everyone else who likes to put their business out there I'm not. I'm just going to settle for telling you my favorite color which of course is pink." With that she took her seat again.

Naruto found himself sighing they still had a good five people to go. Next to stand up was Sai the guy from the line.

"Hi my name is Sai and it's nice to meet you." Sai greeted with a false smile in place. "I'll save everyone the trouble of whispering behind my back to tell Naruto my business. I'm a sociopath but that doesn't mean I'm going to kill you so feel free to become friends." He said with his creepy fake smile never leaving while sitting down.

"My name is Haku." Came a small and low voice. A boy with the most girlish features Naruto had ever witnessed had stood up. He had rich brown locks of hair that flowed down his back and warm chocolate brown eyes that could melt you. He absently twirled a lock of his hair between his fingers before continuing. "And I'm twenty-one years old and Sai is my best friend in this whole world, he has been there for me ever since my dear Zubuza left me here on earth and I love him dearly for it."

The next person stayed seated and had dark circular shades on concealing his eyes and a jacket which was zipped all the way up and hiding his face.

"My name is Aburame Shino, and I prefer to keep to myself."

The next person to stand was a heavy set guy with brown eyes and almond colored eyes.

"My name is Akimichi Choji and I'm cool with you as long as long as you don't call me fat and give me what you don't want at meal times."

The last person to stand up in the group was a boy with striking red hair and celadon colored eyes rimmed in black. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest in a superior way.

"My name is Sabaku no Gaara and that's all that you need to know." He said before sitting back down leaving the atmosphere feeling thick.

After a moment of awkward silence Shizune got up with a nervous laugh and walked to the center of the group.

"Okay thank you guys for all sharing; now it's my turn to share. My name is Shizune and I am twenty-eight years of age and I decided I'd become a nurse here after losing my sister to a mental illness because she did not get the proper help she needed."

When she was done there was a small click as a door was opened then quietly closed followed by light footsteps. A small squeal passed through Sakura's lips.

"Oh it looks like our last person made it just in time to join us before we finish things up here." Shizune said sounding pleased with herself for unknown reasons.

Naruto turned his attention towards the hall that the footsteps were growing louder as the person got closer. As the person made his way to the door, opening it, he quickly scoped out his surroundings before landing eyes on Naruto. Naruto broke the eye contact looking away at the wall. The unknown person walked all the way in and took a sit between Neji and Ino.

"Sasuke, Naruto here is new, please introduce yourself and share something about yourself."

Sasuke turned towards Naruto and locked him in such a gaze Naruto found himself holding his breath and not wanting to look away. He had dark ebony hair that fell and framed his face nicely and dark eyes that smothered you whole against his beautiful flawless pale skin. Naruto found himself wanting to reach out and touch him. He was like a model, Naruto had a hard time finding out why someone who looked like Sasuke ended up in a place like this.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, and it is nice to meet you." He stated firmly before looking away and breaking the connection Naruto seemed to believe they had. In the background Sai could be heard snickering while Kiba snorted and twin grunts came from Ino and Sakura.

* * *

**ALRIGHTY! Hope you liked :) IN NEED OF A BETA **

**I can't proofread to save my life T-T**

**Leave me some feedback on what you think. Did you like it? See mistakes? Know how I can improve my writing? WHATEVER.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I'm so sorry it's been a whole week . **

**I was trying to fit this other part into chapter 2 but it doesn't seem like by mind wants me to so, this chapter is cut kinda short sorry :(**

**Um Disclaimer: Yea . . . I still don't own Naruto. Boohoo for me.**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 2.

The activity room was decorated with balloons and purple and blue party streamers which where Hinata's favorite colors. Confetti littered the floors and in the center of the room was a table with which a cake sat upon. Happy 18th Birthday Hinata! It read, music flooded through the speakers where Shikamaru handled the music behind a turn table. Hinata, Sakura, and Ino where huddled in a corner having girl talk, although Hinata was only listening and nodding. Gaara was helping himself to his third serving of cake. Hinata had decided that she'd cut the cake first upon hearing Gaara voice his interest in the cake, the fact that Gaara had even spoken at all told her he really wanted some and not wanting to upset him she went ahead and cut the cake first after everyone sung happy birthday. Shino and Neji had sat themselves down in some chairs and Shizune and Iruka were chatting freely by the punch bowl. Kakashi was trying to get Shikamaru to play different music so that Sai and Haku would practically stop grinding against each other. As for Kiba, Choji and Naruto, they were currently trying to convince all three girls to come dance with them.

"Oh come on Sakura would it kill you to stop thinking about _Sasuke _for just one second and have fun for a chance? My buddy Naruto here is _way_ better then he could ever be and if you'd him give just one chance he'll have you forgetting about Sasuke in _no time_ at all." Kiba chimed while nudging Sakura in the side with his elbow.

"Bug off dog breath." Ino growled before pulling Hinata closer to her.

"Aw, c'mon! You'd love hanging out with Choji, then you'd realize you both have something in common like . . . " Kiba paused for a second to think then abruptly stated. "_Food!_ Like your love for food! You guys are perfect for each other. Besides I just want one dance with Hinata." Kiba whined.

Ino gave Kiba the evilest glare she could muster up. Naruto took that chance to step in.

"Ino, Sakura, _ladies_ please." Naruto said while stepping in between the fuming ladies and Kiba.

"My friend here is a bit . . . lacking if I do say in the least. What he is trying to say is he would just like to have one nice life lasting moment to be honored to dance here with lady Hinata. Choji here on the other hand is way too shy to come and ask for a dance himself Ino. I'm not supposed to be saying this but he thinks you're really pretty and thinks your weight is _fine."_ Naruto said slyly.

Ino had reduced to letting go of Hinata to cross her arms and glance suspiciously at Naruto while Hinata just merely glanced between the two and again at Kiba who was sending her goofy loop sided smiles.

"And what exactly do_ you_ want Naruto?" Sakura asked resting her hands on her hips and tapping her foot lightly.

"Well, me?" he paused to flash a smile so breathtaking even Sakura couldn't deny it.

"I just want everyone here to have a good time at Hinata's here party so that she can have a good time as well." He finished still with the same beautiful smile.

Being unable to hold a grudge against someone looking that genuinely interested in everyone's interest Sakura found herself agreeing.

"Okay." She stated.

"Okay?" Kiba repeated skeptical.

"What? But Sakura!" Ino exclaimed surprised.

"Oh come off it Ino, it won't be that bad to have some fun." Sakura trailed off with a small smile.

Naruto's smile widen if possible and he clapped his hands together. "Great."

With that he grabbed Sakura's hand and joined Sai and Haku on the dance floor followed by Choji and Ino. Kiba stayed behind to comfort Hinata into dancing with him first, seeing as how she hadn't really agreed to anything yet. But after a few moments she hesitantly nodded her head and she and Kiba proceeded to the dance floor to do a cute little two step together.

The night's fun went on and on lasting well into the night, but at twelve o' clock Shizune had finally talked Kakashi and Iruka into ending the party now instead of one. All the cake was gone and surprisingly Choji wasn't the reason for it, apparently Gaara had quit the sweet tooth.

Hinata had fallen asleep in Neji's lap after dancing almost the whole night with Kiba who was left practically smitten from the whole ordeal. And Sai and Haku had finally tired each other out dancing. Lee was still full of energy which wasn't a surprise to anyone and was currently sucking the air out of the balloons with Naruto and Shikamaru, while Shino and Choji engaged themselves in playing tic tac toe on the back of Hinata's giant birthday card.

"Okay guys, start heading back to your rooms, we start fresh and early tomorrow." Shizune called out.

Naruto slowly made it back to where the rooms where and lazily opened his door, he could feel a slight headache coming on. Naruto took two steps into the room before he stopped.

"Gaara."

Gaara sat on one of the bed's in his nightwear already which was a matching set of black pajama pants and top. With one leg folded under him and the other bent for his head to rest on he stared at Naruto.

"You're my roommate?" Naruto asked lightly before stepping into the room more and going to his side to pull his small suitcase from under the bed. He waited for Gaara to reply but when he looked up Gaara had gotten under the covers and turned his back to him.

Unzipping his suitcase and pulling out a pair of pajama pants that had fish cake swirls on them and a faded old orange tee shirt. Naruto opted in changing there since it was long past curfew even though he didn't much like the idea of changing in front of Gaara. For some reason Naruto felt like Gaara could still see him though his back was turned. After changing clothes Naruto got into his bed and quickly shut off the light switched before cuddling into his sheets for warmth. He hadn't realized how tired he had been until now, it wasn't long before he was fast asleep.

Naruto woke up the next morning feeling pretty good. He hadn't needed someone to come and wake him like the day before. Naruto turned to look at Gaara's already made bed. He had some question he needed to ask him. One being was last night a dream or did Naruto really wake up to Gaara staring him in the face breathing heavily over him? And two where was Gaara the first night? Naruto had gotten the impression he would be by himself in his room despite there being two beds.

Naruto's stomach growled as he got his bathroom things together to change into different clothes. He would eat breakfast and chill with Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru until group started and then he'd have another hour after group until he had his appointment with Tsunade.

Naruto bumped into Shikamaru in the washroom and they headed to the dining room together. Kiba and Choji were already seated at one of the tables and Lee had just joined them.

Each day for breakfast they got a choice of cold or hot cereal, or waffles with eggs and bacon. Yesterday they had, had French toast because it was Hinata's birthday and it was her favorite.

Naruto choose oatmeal while Shikamaru got his regular being corn flakes with a banana. When they got to the table Choji was already done and Kiba was three bites away from finishing his food.

"What's the hurry?" Naruto asked sitting down next to Shikamaru with Lee on his other side.

"Gotta get to the television first or the girls will get to pick again." Kiba said in between bites.

"Well I hate to break it to you, but Ino's already over there." Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

"What? No way! That's twig shouldn't even be able to leave without eating at least half her weight in food!" Kiba growled.

Needless to say Kiba and Choji didn't make it to the television in time.

* * *

**Okay, okay I know it just stops randomly. But I wanted to leave you guys with something while I finished up the next part since I cut it short. **

**Gosh, I'm just so impulsive! I've been writing the rest of chapter 2 like all day almost but I must say kpop is very distracting Q~Q I mean it.**

**T.O.P. and G-Dragon from BiGBANG where so distracting and don't get me started on my MBLAQ guys .**

**Okay I'll stop rambling. BTW I'm aware they'd never would be able to suck the helium out of the balloons in a madhouse but its my rules :)**

**Okay Im done now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OKay here's what would have been the rest of chapter 2 and part of chapter 3, now all together as the _new_ chapter 3!**

**Hope you enjoy as usual~**

**Sasuke should be in the next one too btw in case you're wondering. . . :3**

* * *

Needless to say Kiba and Choji didn't make it to the television in time. When they got there all three girls were seated comfortably in front of the television. Once Shikamaru and Naruto finished they're breakfast they made their way to join everyone else. Shino was looking out the window at a trail of ants marching along the seal. Gaara was seated in front of the television as well, and Neji was off to the side reading a book. Sai and Haku were off staring into space and making up images in the ceiling.

Naruto found himself wondering if Sasuke would show up for group today, he obviously didn't stay on the campus so it wasn't for certain he'd show. When group rolled around an hour later Sasuke didn't show up. Shizune walked in on time for group and took her spot in the center of the circle waiting to have everyone's attention.

"Today we're going to try something a little different. This activity will help you become more familiar with yourselves and help you cope with things you might not have put to rest yet." Shizune said taking her seat in the circle.

"As you can see around the room in four different spots are four different posters with a list of different words on each."

Naruto looked around the room and read each poster to himself as Shizune read them out loud. The first one had love, honesty, patience, and trust on it, the second read, family, friends, and peace, the third read, beauty, money, and power, and the last read, fear, respect, and justice.

"I want everyone to go to the list of words that appeal to them the most." Shizune said from her chair.

Everyone got up and shuffled around the room. Ino, Sakura and Sai stood next to the beauty, money, and power poster and Naruto and Hinata walked to the love, honesty, patience and trust list, while Lee walked to the friends and family list along with Haku and Shikamaru, the remaining people walked over to the fear, respect, and justice list.

Everyone took a moment to see where everyone else was standing before Shizune began to speak.

"Now, we are going to hear why you picked the group you did. Let's start with the group you choose Sai."

Sai stepped forward with his false smile in place before speaking.

"Well . . . there isn't really a thing power can't do and considering that today's values are in beauty and wealth I figured this was the obvious choice."

"And why is power so important Sai?"

"Without power you aren't anything worth mentioning, you're basically invisible to all those who are important . . . nobody wants to be weak, and no one wants to be ugly or poor either."

Naruto bunched his eyebrows together at Sai's comment; he couldn't honestly think that could he?

"Well I think Sai's right but it's not really about power, without money you wouldn't have power." Sakura stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"Every time you see a person with money they have this demeanor about them that just makes you _want_ them, I mean with the wealthy comes the beautiful and the powerful. People think becoming rich and famous is like the modern fairytale but fairytales were like that to begin with. You never saw an ugly princess or prince did you? And it wouldn't be exciting if you focused on some nobody like Cinderella before she met the prince. Royalty, they're rich, pretty and are full of power."

"Yeah, beautiful people have it so easy in the world, minus the fact that the have to deal with idiotic people." Ino added in.

"If you really wanna be on top you have to have all three." Ino finished.

"Well what do you three think is the least important out of these?" Shizune asked.

"I'd say group wise fear, respect, and justice, because all that comes with power." Sai stated bluntly.

"We say the love, honesty, patience, and trust group."

"Why is that?"

"Well to be honest, nobody _loves _for the right reason anymore, if anything that's more of a fairytale to me and you can't trust anyone . . . at least not that much, they'll eventually stab you in the back."

"So you don't trust your friends here Sakura?" Shizune asked.

"Pft. Don't give me that Shizune, we're in _an asylum."_

Shizune's lips turned slightly down in a small but firm frown, she seemed to be getting frustrated.

"So since we're indeed in an asylum you think that's just an okay for you not to answer the question? Tell me Sakura do you plan to use the asylum as your excuse forever? How do you expect to get better so you can leave if you keep making excuses?"

"Because!" Sakura yelled, her eyes flashing brightly. "What do you expect, huh? I'm a _fuck up_, we're _all fuck ups_ or we wouldn't be here. And you saying otherwise doesn't change a damn thing!"

"Sakura–" Ino began.

"No, Ino! I'm serious. How do you expect me to trust you of all people. You're the enemy! I barely even know you, and the people I did trust and love, they're the ones who sent me to this hell hole!" Sakura screamed at Shizune.

Her face was flushed red and she was breathing heavy. "My own mother doesn't even come to see me."

The room was met with silence before Shizune cleared her throat while standing up. Her eyes were downcast as she flattened her uniform dress out.

"Sakura do you need a moment?"

Sakura wiped away the tears that threatened to roll down her cheeks and shock her head no as she sat down.

"Okay, then we'll move on to the family, friends, and peace group. Who would like to start?"

"I would like to start Ms. Shizune!"

"That's fine Lee, go ahead."

"I choose this group because to me it represented the young youthfulness that everyone had at one point or time. Without friends or family to support you people fall apart, and turn to unjust things were peace is not present! I think everyone needs someone there so the can remain to have that great quality about them."

"I also agree with Lee, without my Zubuza I would have had no one, and it made me go insane with sadness and other bitter emotions, and even though he didn't like to admit how much I was special to him I could always tell, just like with Sai. Even if he thinks money and power are more important, I can accept that because he accepts me." Haku finished smiling warmly towards Sai whose face was blank of any emotion.

Naruto couldn't understand how Sai and Haku had become an item, and quit frankly he questioned Haku's taste in men.

"Shikamaru what about you?" Shizune asked.

Shikamaru let out a deep breath before opening his eyes to look over the group before speaking. "Friends, family, they're important to everybody even if they don't want to admit it. Even the ones who turn out completely wrong, it can always be traced back to their childhood where family and friends should have been the center of their attention at the time."

"What about the group you disagree with the most?"

"Each group has its faults, even this one." Shikamaru stated in a bored tone.

"I disagree with the money, power, and beauty group! Everyone is beautiful in their own way and money doesn't buy happiness!"

"I agree with Lee."

Before Shizune could get in a word she was interrupted.

"Shizune let me go next, god I've been sitting over here waiting for you to call on this group since forever." Kiba barked.

"Okay, okay go ahead Kiba."

Kiba stood up and crossed his arms over his chest smirking. "I think you guys are all nuts if you didn't pick this group, no offense of course but it doesn't matter if you have money or not. If you want someone to _really _respect you, you gotta have fear."

"So you'd whether be feared than loved?" Shizune asked.

"Well no, but anyone can see that if you really wanna ensure your well being if better be with fear rather than with love, feelings change."

"And how exactly do you expect to get fear and respect if you don't have money to back you up?" Sakura deadpanned.

"Hey psycho you've already had your turn to talk."

"Kiba!"

"Whaaat?" Kiba whined. "Tell Sakura to shut her pipe hole before I shove my–"

"Kiba that's enough!"

"Fine." Kiba muttered sitting down.

"Okay what about you Shino?"

Shino just shrugged his shoulders before turning to glance at Choji who had a crocked grin on his face.

"To be honest me and Shino picked this group because it was the largest and we didn't think you'd actually call on us before something broke out stealing your attention." Choji finished sheepishly.

"Well, what group _should_ you be in?" Shizune asked trying her best not to growl.

"Uh, maybe the friends group? Nothing like friends to back you up, right Shino?"

Shino just simply nodded.

Shizune rolled her eyes and decided to go on to the next person.

"And you Neji?"

"Without respect your words mean nothing. It's rather simple." He said in a smug tone.

"How so?"

"Say I'm going to help you out with some favors where you need money and I write you a check, but everyone around town always sees me hanging around the bookie joint. Are you going to accept my check? Maybe, but I bet you won't cash it because you think I'm some sort of gambler and the check will probably bounce. If you had others respect, rumors like that wouldn't have started and if they did hardly anyone would pay it mind."

"And what group do you disagree with the most?"

"With respect comes trust, honesty, and patience. You can not be feared and loved . . . it's one or the other. Love blinds you and messes with your normal judgment, in the end love only ends up hurting you and turns into fear."

Shizune seemed to be taking in everything that had went on thus far in the exercise, hopeful it would deem useful later on. With a light sigh Shizune turned to Naruto and Hinata.

"Naruto?" Shizune asked not feeling up to hear Neji's complains towards asking Hinata.

Shizune had had her eyes close upon not hearing Naruto's response she opened them.

Naruto was looking down in his lap seeming to try and come up with the right word's, his hands rested in his lap and that's when Shizune noticed they were slightly shaking.

"Naruto are you okay?" she asked worried.

"Fine." He breathed out. "Could I get a drink of water first?"

"Sure."

Naruto got up and made a quick exit for the door after he was behind the safety of the doors he walked to the bathroom. Naruto looked at himself in the mirror and looked at his shaking heads. His head was starting to hurt more and more. Naruto quickly splashed some water on his face before walking out and walking to the water fountain, he wasn't surprised when he saw Shizune standing next to the door.

"You sure your fine?"

"Yeah, I was just a little nervous."

He said before taking three deep gulps from the water fountain. Shizune held the door open for him as he passed by her and walked back to his seat.

"Okay. Now where were we? Naruto it's your turn to speak."

"Well," Naruto began as his eyes swept across the room. "I choose this group because these are the things that help me get by each day. When I sat here and listened to all you guys speak and tell your reasons why all I could think about was how I wanted to add one more word to my list."

"What would that be?" Shizune asked smiling slightly.

"_Hope._ I believe with hope anything is possible and that's why I continue to do so. But I can't do it alone, that's why with the help of love on my side I can learn to forgive and cherish rather than hate and hold resentment, patience makes me _stronger_ everyday, and trust and honesty. . . you can't have one without the other. When you trust someone you give them honesty as well, and I know that's not something easy to do for anybody." Naruto finished with a small smile of approvement for himself.

"You're_ lying_."

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked looking up at Sai with a hint of a smile on his face.

Sai mirrored his expression and repeated himself.

"Just wondering, but how many times did you have to tell yourself that out loud before you start believing it?"

"Sai this is not the time." Shizune warned.

"No it's fine." Naruto exclaimed holding a smile on his face that was almost as empty as Sai's.

"I don't know what you mean . . . I would ask you to explain but – I _mean _what I say Sai."

"Foolish." Neji breathed.

"And you would know?" Naruto asked genuinely curious.

Did they all think he had to hold himself as bitter as they did?

"You haven't the faintest clue as what it really means to any of the stuff you said. Only the foolish do such a thing as hope. How naïve of you."

"Shizune." Sakura interrupted.

"Yes Sakura?"

"Can I ask Naruto a question?"

Shizune seemed to hesitant but upon seeing the bright look in Naruto's eyes that seemed to be encouraging her to do so she caved.

"Go ahead."

"If you really believe in all you say . . . then you've never really been in love or hurt by someone that special to you."

The room stayed quiet waiting for Naruto to respond, when he didn't Sakura continued.

"You couldn't have. . . Until you've experienced that hurt I don't think it matters what you say here, because no one will take you or what you say seriously."

"Oh come off it Sakura. Your just saying that because your still upset. Sure Naruto's ways are a bit out there, but who are you to tell him he's whatever? Last time i checked we were all in an _asylum _as you like to put it." Kiba stated smugly.

"That doesn't give him the right to act like he's better than us or something! He's no saint Kiba, he's in here too." Sakura hissed.

Naruto gave Sakura a sad smile, for such a beautiful girl her eyes and features held nothing but betrayal and bitterness.

Shizune stood up from her chair making sure that the legs pushed against the floor to grab everyone's attention before clearing her throat.

"Okay our hours up for today guys . . . I'm glad to see everyone so active in today's active, hopefully it'll stay that way."

As if on cue Kakashi walked in signaling it was time for everyone to take their meds. With Kakashi was Gaara, who must have just come back from his session with Tsunade.

Gaara went up to the glass booth first taking his medication from Iruka through the little window as everyone else fell into line. Naruto found himself at the back of the line to his dismay. He was hoping maybe if he took his medication he could shake his slight headache that had been hanging around.

Once again Sai was in front of him in line. As they both neared the front Sai turned around to face Naruto again with a smirk on his face.

"Word of advice. Do yourself a favor and stop lying to yourself. You and I both know you've experienced just as much love as I have." Sai whispered in Naruto's ear before Iruka voice called, "Next."

Naruto just stood there, waiting for Iruka to call next again so he could take his meds and get it over with. He was suddenly looking forward to Tsunade's session if it meant a little time away from everyone else.

* * *

**Oh poor little Naruto T-T**

**Next Chapter we'll have some Uchiha in it and we'll get to see how everyone feels about our little blond Naru. Does everyone really think he's trying to act better than them? True feelings and emotions slip out and are revealed in the next chapter. Naruto isn't as perfect as everyone seems to think. Stay tuned for the next chapter of ALIBI!**

**toodles~**


	4. HIATUS

**I'm sooo sorr! **

**I regret to say this but it doesn't look like I'll be updating this story anytime soon ): School is beating by butt right now and my English teacher keeps me buried in homework that's waist high! When I'm not working on her research paper or other useless junk I'm struggling in my Stats class (Say no to math! It's evil)! My days off go to homework and family duties and if I'm lucky Saturday and Sundays are my days to catch up on my friends life and remind myself I can still have some fun -.- After this semester I think things might start looking up again but that means no new stories or updates until beginning of new year D: oh noz! I feel absolutely horrible, but I can't do it right now. If I find sometime to update before then I will, but don't hold your breath guys. . . But I must make clear that I am NOT abandoning this story! So it WILL be updated eventually. I'm really sorry about this and hope you guys keep the faith going in this story. Thanks so much for all the support and I'll try and get up on this soon!~**


End file.
